Strange love OC fanfic
by Pinktasia Creativia Laina
Summary: A love story about two ponies from different world falling in love


Strange Love story By: Pinktasia

Title: First look First love

One bright sunny day in Pinktasia's parents castle. Sadly her parents had a accident and she and her sister never saw them again.(there not dead their just not important in this story) Pinktasia was teaching her daughter about magic. Then Matt Arrow comes in the room to tell Pinktasia his wife that her sister was coming with her son for a play date.

Pinktasia: "oh Glisten and Jaden are coming, I haven't seen them since we visited her at her kingdom she rules with Austin Gamer"  
Matt Arrow: "yeah that's going to be fun for my Pearl Princess to have a friend"  
Pinktasia: "what do you say Pearl Princess would you like a little friend"  
Pearl Shine: "mom I'm not a filly, I'm 13 please stop calling me princess, just call me Pearl"  
Pinktasia: "ok Pearl now go get ready for the guests, they will be here in 10 minutes"  
Pearl Shine: "What! I need to get ready, How's my mane is it messy or ok"  
Pinktasia: "Pearl sweetie your mane is fine, I know you haven't met Jaden yet but I bet he's a nice colt that won't criticize you if your mane was messy"

Then the carriage arrived. First Glisten came out. Pinktasia walked up to her and gave her a big hug. Then Glisten said "sister I'd like you to meet Jaden Thred your nephew".

Pinktasia: "oh he's so cute I just want to hug him so tight and sister I'd like you to meet your niece Pearl Shine"  
Glisten: "she's very beautiful"  
Pinktasia: "thanks sis, come on lets leave these two to get to know each other, let's get some tea"  
Glisten: "ok, now you be nice Jaden got it, don't be like you were the last time we came over to see a family member"  
Jaden: "ok mom"(sounds sarcastic)

Glisten and Pinktasia goes in the mess hall to drink tea. While Jaden and Pearl try to get along. Pearl was very shy and never had any friends but her parents. She has never left the castle or used her wings to fly in the sky. So she's never felt like a free sprit or felt alive. She never thought about leaving the castle because she was happy not knowing what's out there in that big world. While she was lost in her thoughts Jaden was ready to walk up to her then a light shines above her through a window. She glistened and shined and shimmered sparkles. Her eyes were breath taking. Her mane and tale looked silky smooth. Then Jaden took one look at her in the light and his heart melted but he didn't know the feeling he was feeling so he felt weird inside. So he then walks up to her to say.

Jaden: "hi..."(sounds nerves)  
Pearl: "hello I'm Pearl Shine what's your name again"  
Jaden: "my name uhh...("oh what's my name stupid you should know this")  
Pearl: "are you ok"  
Jaden: ("oh tangle threds how can I not remember my name!?")  
Pearl: "oh it's Jaden Thred isn't it"  
Jaden: "yea...yeah"(sweating like crazy)

Then Pearl Shine looks at him with her shinny mysterious green/purple/dark blue eyes and big flowing bushy black eye lashes. He just looked scared and sweaty with a red face. He wasn't afraid of anything but a rare mare like that made his legs quiver, it made him sweat and made him gulp with his throat a lot and made him blush so red.

Pearl: "do you want to play with me, I don't really have any pony friends or siblings but my parents"  
Jaden: "sure what should we play?"  
Pearl: "tag your it haa haaa"(runs away)  
Jaden: "hey come back here haa haaa"(runs after her)

They ran all over the castle but then a waiter comes out into the hall and didn't see the fillys running. Then "BOOM" the waiter and all the stuff he was carrying fell all over the rug and tile. Some pony was yelling "STOP YOU CRAZY FILLYS!" They stopped and looked back and it was their parents. Glisten and Pinktasia and Matt were not happy with them.

Pinktasia: "Pearl sharrow Shine look what you did!"  
Glisten: "Jaden needle Thred look what you did to your antes floor!"  
Pear and Jaden: "were so sorry mother it won't happen again"  
Matt Arrow: "why don't you fillys play in the royal garden back field, that way you can't make a mess or hurt any pony"  
Pearl: "ok daddy, come on Jaden let's go to the castles garden"(Grabs his hoof and pulls)  
Jaden: (blushes) "o..ok"

In the castle garden back field. The fillys ran around for a half any hour. Then relaxed on the grass and got to know each other by talking.

Pearl: "so where are you from where do you live now?"  
Jaden: "well I'm from Macinawsh island and that's where I live in a small castle with my parents"  
Pearl: "do you have any siblings?"  
Jaden: "no I'm a only filly"  
Pearl: "like me"  
Jaden: "yeah, anyway what are you? I've never seen a Uhhh...?"  
Pearl: "I'm a Alicorn, I'm a Pegasus, pony and a unicorn mixed together"  
Jaden: "wow that's so so awesome"  
Pearl: (blushes)"oh it's nothing, it's because I have a Alicorn mother and I was lucky to get her genes and have a horn and wings"  
Jaden: "have you ever used your wings or horn?"  
Pearl: "yes on horn no on wings, I don't have a reason to fly, I love being on the ground"  
Jaden: "don't you ever want to feel free"  
Pearl: "a princess doesn't act crazy and has freedom...oh my I don't have freedom"(started to cry)  
Jaden: "Pearl please don't cry, I'm here for you and I'll teach you how to be free, here take my hoof"  
Pearl: "sniff..ok"  
Jaden: "ok first open your wings"

Pearl opens her wings and lifts her head up high and looks up in the sky. Then she starts to flap her wings and was slowly floating. Then she flew higher and higher but then she got scared of being to high and her wings closed. She was really high so she fell down far. Jaden saw her falling and jumped to catch her. "AHHHHHH HELP ME!" Pearl was screaming and closeting her eyes trying not to look down  
Jaden: "I GOT YOU PEARL!"  
(Catch)

Pearl opened her eyes. It was Jaden who saved her and she couldn't be more great full.

Pearl: "oh Jaden you saved me!"  
(Hugged him tight)  
Jaden: (blushed)"are you ok Pearl"  
Pearl: "I'm more than ok..you saved my life..I can't every replay you for that"  
Pinktasia: "Pearl you ready to go"  
Jaden: "where are you going"  
Pearl: "well I'm sorry to say goodbye now that were friends but I'm going to flight school in skylanna in the sky for a very long time, (stared to tire up) I'm sorry but I have to go goodbye"

Then Pearl hugs Jaden and out of surprise she kiss pecks his cheek then walks away not looking back. Jaden was very sad that he wouldn't see her for a long time.

16 years later, Pearl and her parents were in the carriage ready to go back home after a long time at flight school. She couldn't wait to see Jaden, it's been way to long for Pearl to not see her best friend and she had a new friend for him to meet.

At the castle Glisten, Austin Gamer and Jaden Both were waiting to see them. Jaden couldn't wait to see Pearl and wanted to see her for so long. Then the carriage arrives and first Pinktasia and Matt Arrow came out. Then Jaden didn't see Pearl and he got worried until "SMASH!"

Jaden: "Pearl?!"  
Pearl: "JADEN! I've missed you cous"  
Jaden: "did you just call me your cousin"  
Pearl: "well you are my cousin duh"

Jaden's heart just broke a little inside. He thought she liked him more than family or friend. So he just said "do you want to take a walk" she said "sure". So they went for a walk and Pearl told Jaden how flight school was.

Pearl: "well first I was the only Alicorn there so I was really popular all the mares wanted to be my friend and don't get me started on the hunky colts, oh my I was surrounded by male Pegasus's"  
Jaden: "What?!"  
Pearl: "but I didn't want to date so I got cherished a lot more from them and they flirted a lot but I didn't want to date any of them cause I knew they only liked me cuz I'm a princess"  
Jaden: "and you liked some pony else"  
Pearl: "no..wait what are you saying?"

Then Jaden couldn't hold in his feelings anymore so then he put his hoof on her cheek and kisses her. She was so shocked that he was kissing her that she pulled him away as fast as she could and she was not happy.

Pearl: "WHAT THE PEARL BEADS JADEN!"  
Jaden: "I'm so so sorry Pearl I just I like you ok I've missed you so much when you were gone and I wanted to do that for a long time"  
Pearl: (SLAP)"don't do that ever again were cousins that's it I never want to see you again now get out of here"  
Jaden: "Pearl I'm sorry please don't forget me cause of one mistake.."(stating to tire up)  
Pearl: (no answer)  
Jaden: "fine if that's what you want then I'm glad I don't have to be your friend anymore!"  
(Runs away)

A week later Pearl and her new best friend Carmel Bean were working on royal stuff for their future kingdoms while talking.

Carmel Bean: "so he kissed you and you hated him for it"  
Pearl: "your saying that like it's a bad thing"  
Carmel Bean: "girl I know you hate him right now but you can't stay mad at him forever, he's you  
filly hood BFF"  
Pearl: "yes but he's also my cousin and he kissed me were related by blood, now if he was adopted then maybe he would have a shot but no I think of him more as a CBFF (colt boyfriend forever than a CBF" (colt boyfriend)  
Carmel Bean: what ever I think you were to hard on him, you can't help it if he thinks your attractive"  
Pearl: "oh stop Carmel I don't care what you think, it's wrong and are parents won't like that one bit"  
Carmel Bean: "oh just you wait love has a creepy way of sneaking up on you, that love bug will come and bite you"  
Pearl: " Uhhh ok Carmel, I'm just going to go to bed bye"  
Carmel Bean: "wait do you hear that!?"  
Pearl: "what?"  
Carmel Bean: "up there in the trees"  
Pearl: "huh..! JADEN COME DOWN HERE Ri..!?  
(SMASH! Fell on Pearl)  
Pearl: "ow..."  
Jaden: "sorry Pearl I'm so sorry"  
Carmel Bean: "so your the colt she's been telling me about"  
Jaden: "she's been talking about me"  
Pearl: "well not good things don't get your hopes up"  
Carmel Bean: "sorry she can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes"  
Pearl: "do not"  
Carmel Bean: "see she has a merger anger issue"  
Pearl: "I'm leaving" (walks away)  
Carmel Bean: "I'm Carmel Bean nice to meet you finally, Jaden was it?  
Jaden: "yes and your Pearls PFF" (pony friend forever)  
"and I see your cutie mark is a Carmel cube and a coffee bean?"  
Carmel Bean: "yes I make Carmel cubes taste like coffee beans, oh I have some want to taste"  
Jaden: "uhh..umm..ok"(blushing)

Then Carmel Bean shoves the coffee bean Carmel cube in Jaden's mouth and giggles but what they didn't know was that Pearl was watching from her balcony and wasn't happy with what she saw. She then realized she was jealous.

Pearl: "oh no why am I jealous he's my cousin not a colt I like not more that the silly filly I grew up with..why do I care if my PFF is close with my CBF..Dang it!"

She kicks the wall then goes on her bed and feels sad and lonely and it had happened just like Carmel Bean said. She got bit by the love bug and had more feelings for Jaden and she felt like it was wrong but she didn't care anymore. So she flys out her balcony and zooms down to Jaden and Carmel Bean left after he ate the coffee Carmel tasting cube. She pummels and crashes in to Jaden. He was so shocked, she was on top of him kissing his cheek.

Jaden: "wow what's gotten into you Pearl?!"  
Pearl: "you, I don't know why but I think it like you"  
Jaden: "wow really...well do you want to go out tomorrow?"  
Pearl: YES! I mean yeah sure.."

The night has arrived so Pearl and Jaden went on their date at the Pearl Bay Beach.

Jaden: "Pearl come with me"  
Pearl: "ok"

Jaden takes Pearl over a sand dun to find a blanket with a basket filled with a bottle of grape Juice and a plate of French pastries. Pearl was so surprised and happy, she looked at Jaden with her sparkle green/purple/dark blue eyes and said "oh Jaden I've never been more free and happy. Then she sits beside him on the blanket and puts her head on his shoulder. A few hours later Pearl and Jaden finished their romantic meal. Then talked all might of what they want in the future and their hopes and dreams.

Pearl: "I want someday to get married and be a mother and have two fillys a mare and a colt"  
Jaden: "wow I want the same things you want but also I want to open a shinny suit and other clothes shop for all colts"  
Pearl: "oh I want to open a jewelry shop with all kinds of sparkly jewelry for every pony"  
Jaden: "oh Pearl I really like you and want to be with you, I don't even care if we are half related I-I- I Love you"

Then Jaden kisses Pearl and she didn't pull away.

Pearl: "oh Jaden..."

A few years later Pearl and Jaden were married and had a mare filly and a filly colt on the way. The little filly was named heart sunshine and the filly on the way would be named Filleep Gold.  
They were as happy as two fillys in a free candy shop. It was perfect and everyone was happy  
And Pearl finally felt free.  
The End


End file.
